Review for The Coming of Arthur, Part 2
by redlily188
Summary: Title says it all. Contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my little review for Merlin 3x13. Now, I don't usually write reviews for an episode, but this one was so epic I could not resist! I thought the previews were good, but how the whole episode turned out? Better than I ever could've imagined.

If you haven't figured it out by now, this fic contains spoilers. So if you haven't seen episode 13 yet, go away. **GO! **I'd hate to spoil it for you. But once you've watched it please come back and read! And review (:

Speaking of reviews: I. Want. Everybody. Who. Is. Reading. This. To. Review. Not to tell me how awesome or terrible this story is, but to share your own opinions. I would really like to hear them, so please, please review!

Alright, so here we go!

_Start episode_

Ooooh look! Clips from the last episode. Very nice, very nice! And now what do we have here? Sir Leon! Hello, my friend, how are you doing? What's that? Camelot has fallen? What you've served all your life is gone? Oh, then I guess things are going very well then. Now go bow to Queen Smirk-a-lot.

Well, looky who's in her pretty purple dress! I've always liked that dress.

Dear Queen Morgana,

In this episode you are looking for loyalty. I will grant you it _only _if you give me all your dresses.

~Redlily188

So Queen Morgana asks if Sir Leon and his knights are ready to serve her. Nah, he'd rather die. Well, Miss-need-to-wear-less-eyeliner makes a smart comment on how that can be arranged. She should really think of something more clever to say. I mean honestly, how long has that saying been around? A while.

Sir Leon get's all defensive and says he only serves King Uther and Prince Arthur. I'm liking this guy pretty well. He tells Morga- I'm sorry, I mean _Queen _Morgana that there is nothing she can do to change that. Well Queen Morgana does a little eyebrow raise and says, "We shall see." The guards take Mr. Faithful away. Next scene.

Awesome music plays and Merlin is running from an IMMORTAL knight. Yay! He makes it backs to the cave. But poor Merlin finds out there is no more water left. So now Gaius and Merlin chat about how they need to figure something out about Morgana. Well yes, Merlin, I think that'd be a good idea.

So we have scene of Morgana being a bad Queen and allowing her knights shoot at the people of Camelot! Sir Leon screams an awesome 'NOOOOOOO'. Pretty legit.

Epic Merlin theme song comes on….

And next scene.

A daddy, daughter scene! But they get along just as well as me and my daddy do. (But I don't lock my dad up in a dungeon and take over his kingdom." The scene ends a little like this:

"Do you really hate me so much?'-Uther

And here Morgana looks back, AND SHE DOESN'T SMIRK! So here I am, desperately hoping for redemption. The last two seasons Morgana was my favorite character, because she was such a strong willed girl. But now she's just plain evil, so I'm still clinging for hopes of redemption.

Camera pauses on face. I suck in my breath, hoping, hoping-

"You cannot begin to know how much I hate you." Hopes shattered. Uther looks pretty sad about it too.

Poor dejected Prince is sitting in the corner moping. Well, Merlin, being Merlin, goes over to comfort him. First he offers Arthur rat (INSIDE JOKE! I'm very proud of the writers) and then begins to talk all wisely. Go Merlin! Then ARTHUR EATS THE RAT. No complaints or forcing Merlin to eat it. Love it.

NEXT SCENE.

Awww Morgana's pouting about being Queen and about how hard it is. Gwen comforts her, and suggests she talks to Sir Leon. At first I didn't know who Gwen was talking about, because it sounded like she was saying "Cillion." Took me a while to figure out what she was saying. But, I finally did! Yet another scene change.

Gaius and Merlin talk about how to defeat the army. Pretty interesting convo, if you ask me. But you didn't, so I'm not going into detail over the high or low points of the conversation. Next scene.

Gwenny's gonna talk to 'Cillion'! In this scene humble Gwen really shows her Queenlyness. She's all bossy, and I'm very proud of her for that. A + Gwen!

All seems well until we see it from a different view point. Then you're all: "Oh crap." Then we see it is Morgana and Morgause (shocker there) who are spying. Morgana's all, 'oooh what dirty rotten back-stabbing friend (Yeah, you were willing to let her get burnt at the stake! Don't be such a hypocrite! What's up with you always trying to kill everybody you once loved?) you're gonna die tomorrow!' See what I mean? She likes to kill. It's her favorite thing. But Too-much-eye-liner is all 'How bout we make her lead us to your brother instead? Because it's your sisterly duty so kill him." So Morgana's all, "Sure, whatev."

Next scene (I seem to saying that a lot) Merlin's going through his bag, and he pulls out…

….drumroll….

The little glass of water that old King guy gave him! So Grandpa questions him about it, and Merlin pretty much says he don't know, but he'll figure it out.

So then we have Gwen and Morgana again, and Morgana slips some white powder in her drink. Dun dun dun? What will happen?

Next Scene (ok, I'm gonna start saying NS instead of Next Scene. Yeah, that's how lazy I am. But can you blame me? We're only 10 minutes into the show, and I've already written almost 1,000 words. Give me a break!) Merlin's working his magic, trying to figure what his glass of water will do. During this scene I was so hoping Arthur'd show up and be all, "Merlin, what are you doing?" And Merlin would be like, "Well, trying to save Camelot's butt with my magic. But you can't have me executed because you're no longer prince, so HA!" But alas, that did not happen.

NS: Gwen goes into a room and makes a molding out of the key to unlock the dungeons. Well, she should've looked behind the curtain first, because Morgause was watching the whole time.

I do think there is one advantage to Morgana being Queen. When she's monarch, you don't get out of the dungeons unless she wants you to. When Uther was King, people get out all the time. So you one that one, Queen Smirk-a-lot.

Back to Merlin. Yeah, nothing's happening.

NS: Gwen forges a key.

NS: Someone (can't tell who. Can somebody please inform me who it was?) kicks Merlin and he drops the bottle. Great, just great.

BUT WAIT! It really is great! Because who do we seen in the water? The one, the only, FREYA! Ooooh romance! Freya can help! Yay Freya!

Stupid Gwaine interrupts, and Freya disappears. Oh well.

NS: RUN MERLIN RUN! Oh look, it's THE GREAT DRAGON! I like this guy; he's always funny. And in this scene he admits he's loyal to Merlin! So sweet (:

So now we have a scene that reminds me of Harry Potter. By the way, I saw part 1 today. I'm pumped for part 2.

Back on topic: The Great Dragon warns Merlin about the sword, and Merlin promises he'll take care of it. So Merlin rides out on a little boat that must be different from the one from last season. Because as I recall, he set that boat on fire. How another boat got there, I do not know. So he rides out on it and the sword pops up! You can see Freya's arm, which I think is a little strange. Wouldn't it be ash, since it was burned? Oh, well.

NS: Gwen gives Sir Leon the key. Then we skip to nightfall, and ding, ding ding. We have warning bells. Sir Leon shows up at Gwen's cozy home, and she makes him wear a dress. Oh you Merlin writers, you never fail to humor us, do you?

NS: Morgana and Morgause stalk Gwen and Sir Leon. To my surprise, Morgana does not smirk. End scene.

NS: Sir Leon get's out of his dress. He is seen without a shirt. I wonder how many Sir Leon fans screamed at this, and how many Arthur fans demanded to see a non-shirted Bradley(Arthur) We haven't gotten one of those scenes in the past few episodes.

NS: Morgause is being a stalker. End Scene.

Arthur makes fun of Merlin. They joke, and have a sweet friendship scene. LOVE IT. 3

So they hear a noise, and Arthur sees GWEN! Awww, so sweet. But wait! There's more! EVIL IMMORTAL KNIGHTS! Ahhh!

So there's this whole whirlwind of panic, and Gaius and Merlin have a scene that really scared me. I felt as if this scene was foreshadowing the death of Gaius in this episode, and I did NOT want that. More panic, more running.

Merlin fights immortal knight with Excalibur, and defeats him. Nice.

In Arthur's neck of the woods the evil knights are upon them but BOOM! Boulders fall blocking the way. We see Lancelot and other cool looking guy bounce down. Everybody runs away from scary knights. Big guys name is Perciville. (Sp?) Arthur and Lancelot share an awkward moment. Well, they both like the same girl, so I suppose that makes things a little awkward.

Morgana and Morgause talk about how in the end they will beat Arthur, but I'm going HA, FAT CHANCE! Pretty boring scene, if you ask me. But you didn't, so oh well.

I really hate that scene though. Morgana really goes all out in her evilness. Maybe the idea of her being Queen wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that she was a worse tyrant than Uther! Season 1 and 2 Morgana=Excellent Queen. Season 3 Morgana=Time to run for the borders.

Well, I'm going to take a break. But have no fear readers! The next chapter shall be up in an hour or so. So thanks for reading, and please review with your opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

And, I'm back! Good deal, good deal. NO REVIEWS? C'mon guys. Share your opinion. Don't break my heart.

NS: People are walking! To a castle. Well, ruins of a castle so to say. It belonged to the ancient kings, according to Arthur. And then we start my most favoritest scene EVER!

Arthur pulls a blanket off of the…

ROUND TABLE! YESSSS! Love it.

He tells everybody to gather around. So, this scene is epically amazing. Arthur really is a King in this scene. Unfortunately the writers made the round table idea the ancient King's. I would've preferred the idea belong to Arthur or Merlin, but whatever.

So Arthur makes his epic speech, a speech that I love so very, very much. In fact, stop reading this story right now. Stop. Now go watch this scene again, and marvel at the epicness of it. Then come back and finish reading (:

Merlin looks extremely proud of Arthur in this scene, don't you agree?

Arthur says, "Are there any around this table who will join me?" So he's giving them a choice, right? Remember that.

Sir- whoops, not Sir yet, but SOON! So, Lancelot stands up and makes a speech of his own. Very nice, Lancy, but not as epic as Arthur's. But, good try. I like it that Lancelot stood up first. It shows that despite their awkward situation, Lancelot was able to overcome that, and be the first to volunteer. Another praise for the writers.

Next is Gwen's brother. Yay, Gwen's brother! Sorry, don't know his name.

Now we've got Sir Leon! I've always like him. I'm glad that instead of being a background character like he usually is, he has a main role in this episode. Yay!

And Gwaine! He's pretty hot, I think. But you're not reading this to hear my opinion on how hot these guys are. That's not what this fics about. So Gwaine makes a smartbutt comment but stands up as well. Who's next?

So, our new guy, Perciville I believe his name is, stands up as well. Awesome! 3 more to go!

Lovely Gaius stands up. He knows he won't be much help, but he thinks Arthur is awesome, so he stands up. That's how I took it, at least.

Then Arthur's girlfriend stands up. Well, that's a relief. It would suck if his girlfriend didn't stand up. I'd feel pretty betrayed. But, Gwen betrayed Morgana earlier today, so would Arthur be surprised? We'll never know, because Gwen DID stand up!

Now only one person is left…..

Merlin.

Awkward silent moment as everybody waits for Merlin to stand up. Guess, what? He doesn't.

"Merlin." Says Arthur.

"No, I don't really fancy it." Replies Merlin.

PRICELESS! Another praise for the writers: Way to add humor in such a moving scene! Yay!

"You don't have a choice Merlin." Oh? So that whole little asking if anybody would join him at the beginning was just pretense? Or is he just gonna drag Merlin into it.

Well, whatever the reason, Merlin agrees and stands up. Everybody's on Arthur's side! Well, minus the immortal guards and the magical sisters. Ouch, the outlook doesn't look very good, does it?

Arthur says thanks, and I reply thank you. What? He wasn't talking to me? oh…

So then he becomes a very bad boy and knights those who he shouldn't be knighted. Ah well, Uther's locked up, so what's he gonna do? Nothing, that's what. I was a bit sad that he didn't call them "Knight's of the Round Table" but, whatever. Again, the writers crush my hopes. Jerks.

NS: Merlin and Lancelot begin to talk. The picture changes, and we see Gaius eavesdropping. Here, I get scared again. Because I know Gaius is going to try to save the day, and once again I'm afraid he's going to die. Eeek!

So Lancelot and Merlin have this little heart to heart thingy, and I think it's pretty cute. Haha, so Lancelot's all I know you're planning something and don't deny, because I know you too well. Well, Lance is obviously quite a bit brighter than Arthur. Merlin and Arthur have shared every episode together. EVERY SINGLE ONE. And this would be Lance's third one. Third. And knows that Merlin _always _saves the day. Arthur, I love you, but how dense can you get?

Then Sir(YES! I can use that title now!) Lancelot promises to help his buddy out. They don't want Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic. Great. Just. Great. So my hopes of Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic in season 3? Crushed. Destroyed. Shattered. Once again, these Merlin writers are being quite cruel.

NS: The next morning Arthur discusses his plan. Lance is all, "Merlin and I will take care of the warning bells." And Arthur's all "Aight, sounds good." Plan set, ready, and GO!

So then we have this cute little Arwen scene. I have mixed feelings about this scene. First, I think it's so cute and very romantic. But I also feel a bit of hatred towards it, because I kinda, sorta, might have a little, teeny, ity-bity, crush on Arthur. Yeah, I fail. Just don't tell my boyfriend, ok?

But poor SIR Lancelot is watching, and it's very sad. Oh well. I'll take you Lancey. Nobody else seems to notice. Hmm.

So Gaius gives Merlin a fatherly talk about being careful. Very nice. Then Gaius has this scared look on his face and here I am going: WRITERS, I SWEAR IF YOU KILL ARTHUR OFF I WILL- you can make up the rest of that threat yourself.

Then we get to the break in scene. I would describe it, but it's so much better to watch it than read it. So back at the castle Gwen's all, "Gaius?" AND HE'S NOT THERE! My panic level goes WAY up.

Action scene continues….

Here Merlin get's all beastly with his sword. I like it. Usually he cries a bunch, so I'm glad the writers gave him this episode. Nice to see him show his man side! And he's surprisingly very good at using a sword.

Fighting continues…

Arthur and the rest outwit and kick some immortal guard's butts.

Fighting continues.

_Clang, clang._

YES! Sir Lancelot at Merlin made it in the room! Here I check the clock. Ten minutes left. Yeah, it isn't that easy. So as Merlin and Lance are grinning at each other I'm thinking, 'There gonna look up and see Morguase."

I was wrong; they just met some more guards. Well, more fighting.

Arthur saves his daddy! Uther's all, "I'm sorry." And Arthur thinks, "Hey dummy, we got a battle to win here! Let's have this lovely chat later!" But instead he's all respectful and says, "Now's not the time" or something like that.

NS: Lancey get's injured. Oh, dear. That's not good. That's ok! Have no fear! Merlin and Excalibur are here! Yeah, I stole that from some superhero. Underdog, maybe? Well, whoever I stole it from, props.

Oh geez, warning bells sound. Looks like all hope is lost for Camelot. Well, that's the end of that episode. Everybody dies. Thanks for reading guys.

JUST KIDDING! We got some time left. Not much, but we still got some!

Oh, Arthur says the 'h' word. Bad. Becoming King is a privilege Arthur, and that privilege will be taken away if you do not learn to get rid of your potty mouth.

Merlin successfully vanquished all the guards and is on his way to knock over the cup. Unfortunately for Camelot, Merlin doesn't work out much, so he wasn't fast enough. Miss-Wear-Too-Much-Eye-Liner storms in, and with a flash of gold eyes Merlin goes BONK-throne into a wall. And it looks like it hurt. Poor thing.

More immortal knights come to fight Arthur and THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE! I'm surprised not one of them has died yet. They must be pretty epic fighters, that's all I've got to say. So now even more hope is lost. It's getting super depressing, and everybody is sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to see what will happen next. Dun dun dun.

Uther, he's mentally shut down. I almost feel bad for him. But the feeling of annoyance is more powerful. Hey, idiot! Try to help, will you?

Arthur sees their outnumbered, and the look on his face clearly says "Oh, crap." So he becomes all noble, "If we're going to go down, we'll go down fighting! FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" Well said, Arthur, well said.

Battle continues.

So meany Morgause is about to kill Merlin, but then who comes to save the day? GAIUS! And he uses magic! I am at awe during this, but this whole time I'm afraid he's gonna die! Ahhh!

But he doesn't, and he throws Morgause into a wall. Well, good. It's about time she got a taste of her own medicine.

But she's ok, and once again I'm terrified she's gonna kill Gaius. But this time, MERLIN SAVES THE DAY! And throws her into a wall. She does not recover this time –does a 'Morgana' smirk-

"MERLIN, THE CUP!" Gaius yells. So Merlin grabs Excalibur. While he's running towards it the suspense builds, and I'm afraid somebody else it going to stop him. But he succeeds! Yay!

So he knocks the cup over, and blood spills everywhere. Kinda gross.

In the dungeons all the knight's disappear! Yay! Haha, take that sisters! Watcha gonna do now? I guess we'll find out….

MORGANA STORMS IN wearing a very lovely dress, I do add. Kinda jealous. She's not very happy that her sister is knocked out. But would you? I like this scene, not because Morgana is in pain, but because she is showing true human feelings. Even if they aren't good for Camelot.

We can't tell if Morgause is alive or dead. I'm hoping for the ladder.

So Morgana tells Merlin that it has just begun, and then she screams ', !" And the screams cause Camelot to crumble. Merlin, Gaius, and Lancelot flee. Yeah, I would too.

NS: Arthur goes to daddy. "You're safe now father." Uther is still unresponsive. Then we have a funny but suspenseful scene with _Sir Gwaine._

NS: We see a nice looking Camelot. Very, very lovely. Then we have a quick batter between Merlin and Arthur. Apparently Uther's pretty weak right now. Well, good. There's a nice little scene of the knights riding in, plus and OPEN-yes, I do mean open. As in- FOR ALL OF CAMELOT TO SEE- kiss! Very cute. Makes me jealous, but very cute.

Then we have a nice scene between Merlin and Gaius. Apparently the two sisters have disappeared. That kind of reminds me of Season 2 Episode 12. Gaius is really nice to Merlin, and says "Well done." I agree, Gaius, I agree. Then Merlin's all, there's something I have to do.

Then we have a voice over of the dragon…

And…..

The.

Most.

Epic.

Thing.

Ever.

Happens.

**THE SWORD IN THE STONE.**


	3. Author's Note

Wow, guys, just wow. Do you know how many reviews I got for this random review I threw together? TEN! THAT'S HOW MANY! **TEN!** So I'm taking this chance to say…..

THANK YOU! Each and every one of you. You all have fantastic opinions, and I really enjoyed reading them! In fact, if you haven't done so already, go read the reviews! The thoughts, opinions, and predictions are absolutely fantastic!

Some of you even went above and beyond! You guys told me you loved my story, and you thought it was funny! Thanks guys! **You** made my month. Seriously, I love my readers. I feel like I'm famous- I have fans!

So, as a reward to all my 'fans' I'm going to do a Merlin Christmas special! I'll probably have it up sometime today, so keep checking back!

A bunch of you wanted me to do reviews for Season 4. I would really like to, and if it was out now I'd do it in a heartbeat. But because it's so far away (A YEAR, GAH!) I can't promise anything for sure. Like Arthur said, "Who knows what the future will bring?"

So I'm already super pumped for Season 4. Oh, and to all those American's out there, I have good news for you! Monday, December 13, SyFy will be doing a Season 1 Merlin marathon. If you've got school like I do, record it. It'll be amazing.

So thanks again guys! And don't forget to read the other reviews! They're awesome!


End file.
